Amour improbable
by Pucinette
Summary: L'école est pourri, la femme de l'accueil est méchante, mes camarades de chambre sont des pervers, l'uniforme est nul, mon prof est un connard et je vais tomber amoureux de lui...ancien titre : A celui que j'ai, à jamais, aimé
1. Prolgue

Titre : **Amour improbable **(ancien titre : **A celui que j'ai, à jamais, aimé,...)****  
**Genre : Romance, Angst (je crois), school, yaoi et un peu d'hetero, UA.**  
**Couple : SasuNaru.  
Résumé:L'école est pourri, la femme de l'accueil est méchante, mes camarades de chambre sont des pervers, l'uniforme est nul, mon prof est un connard et je vais tomber amoureux de lui...  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (j'avai oublier de le mettre merci The-justice)

* * *

**Prologue**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est la mienne, mais d'abord je vais me présenter plus amplement : donc a l'époque j'étais au lycée, j'avais 17ans,et puisque j'avai redoubler une classe j'était en permière. Je venais juste de quitter Kyôto pour arriver à Konoha, d'ailleurs le lycée porte le nom de la ville : le lycée Konoha, ils ne se sont pas fouler.

A l'époque je n'étais pas très grand (aucun commentaires s'il vous plaît), blond, yeux bleu, assez musclé, ce jour là, je m'en souviens, je m'étais habillé d'un baggy en jean bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt noir et par dessus une chemise que je laissais ouverte, avec, sans oublier, mes grosse Vans! n.n. J'avais un caractère assez fort, grande gueule qui m'attirait pas mal d'ennuis. Les ennuis qui se traduisaient souvent par des bagarres, où j'ai souvent entraîné mon frère.

Mon frère, tiens, parlons en ! Sabaku no Gaara de son vrai nom, quoique enfait il s'appelle toujours comme ça vu qu'il n'a pas voulu changer de nomquand Papa l'a adopté, on va faire un petit retour dans le passé pour que vous comprenez bien son histoire à mon pauvre petit frère Gaara...

Flash Back

Un petit garçon blond courait dans les rues de Suna, sous la chaleur étouffante que ce désert offrait par cette journée d'été. Bousculant au passage quelques personnes, mais elles ne disaient rien, il était petit et il riait, il avait l'air heureux, les gens souriaient au passage du petit blond. Adorable. C'était le mot qui revenait souvent dans la bouche des gens pour le décrire. On ne voyait pas souvent d'enfants dans les allés de Suna à cause de la chaleur. Au bout d'un instant, le blond s'arrêta dans sa folle course, quelque chose, plutôt un bruit le fit s'arrêter d'un coup. Un cri. Naruto alla vite se cacher au coin d'une rue pour espionner la scène. Un enfant se faisait mettre à la rue par ce qui pourrait être son père, il tenait le poignet du rouquin dans l'une de ses mains, le frappant un grand coup à la joue pour le calmer. Mais il ne se calmait toujours pas. Il se débattait, criait, pleurait. L'homme lui aussi criait, lui criait de ne plus revenir, qu'il n'avait qu'à crever ce sale monstre. Naruto, toujours caché, était choqué par la scène. Un coup fendit l'air pour enfin se loger dans le ventre du petit garçon qui, étouffé par les sanglots, laissa s'échapper un petit cri aigu. L'homme le lâcha et Gaara tomba à terre, l'homme parti en soufflant un dernier « Bâtard ». Une fois l'homme hors de vue de Naruto, ce dernier ce précipita vers Gaara. Il était à genoux, toussant, pleurant, les épaules secouées par des sanglots, la tête baissée vers le sol. Naruto s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, Gaara se débattit un peu mais se laissa emporter par la chaleur des deux bras qui l'entouraient, il prit part à l'étreinte, serra le t-shirt de Naruto dans ses petites mains, toujours tremblantes, il pleura sur l'épaule du blond.

Une heure et demi plus tard.

-Naruto ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je m'inquiétais, tu sais ?  
-Désolé Papa ...  
-J'espère que tu es désolé ! Alors maintenant, où étais tu ?  
-Vas-y entre.  
-Hm ?  
Naruto s'était retourné vers la porte encore ouverte du salon, faisant signe d'entrer à quelqu'un, le quelqu'un en question apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Petit, jeune, très jeune vers les 5ans, les cheveux d'un rouge sang, des yeux bleu turquoise, une cicatrice sur le front à droite en forme du Kanji " ai" (désolé je ne suis pas sûre pour l'ortho et Ai signifie amour en japonais), il portait une tunique beige avec une écharpe verte, malgré la chaleur, il semblait la supporter, et il était nu-pied. Minato(1) ouvrit grand les yeux. Le rouquin hoqueta de surprise et courut près de Naruto se cacher derrière lui.  
-Naruto c'est ...  
-On peut le garder papa ?  
-Ce n'est pas un chien ! Et qui est-ce ?  
-S'appelle Gaara.  
-Naruto, pourquoi tu la ramené ici ? Sa famille va s'inquiéter tu ne crois pas ?  
Naruto jeta un regard à Gaara qui acquiesça, hésitant, d'un mouvement de tête. Le blond prit une inspiration et avoua d'une voix incertaine :  
-Voilà... euh ... Gaara se fait battre par son père et …euh il l'a jeté dehors et il a aucun endroit où aller ...  
Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle...  
-…alors on pourra le garder avec nous ? Qu'il soit mon petit frère ?  
Le père du blond écarquilla les yeux. Il se leva et s'approcha de Gaara il lui tendit la main, ce dernier regarda en coin Naruto qui lui sourit pour signifier qu'il pouvait y aller, et pris la main de l'adulte. Minato entraîna Gaara jusqu'au canapé et le fit asseoir. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Tu t'appelle Gaara c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
-6ans  
-#Un an de plus que Naruto# Dis-moi tu sais pourquoi ton papa t'en veut ?  
Gaara baissa la tête  
-Parce que j'ai tué maman ...  
Minato fronça les sourcils.  
-Comment ça ?  
Elle est morte quand je suis né.  
-Et alors? Tu ne l'as pas tuée c'est la vie qui veut ça, cela arrive, ma défunte épouse est morte comme ça.  
Gaara leva les yeux, surpris.  
-Tu pourras me dire où ton papa habite ?

Fin du Flash Back

Le reste je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. Nos pères se sont engueulés, et papa a réussi à adopter Gaara. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
Donc à Gaara a quinze ans et est en seconde. Caractère : c'est un asocial !! Il ne parle presque pas, se bat très bien (c'est pour ça que je l'emmène avec moi xD), populaire auprès des filles (les glaçons elles trouvent ça cool), possède le regard qui tue et sait parler avec les yeux (si, si je vous jure, vous savez les regards qui veulent tout dire ? il est un expert). Bref passons, je vous raconte qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces deux années au lycée Konoha et comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de ce stupide prof... Uchiwa Sasuke...

* * *

**Et voila le prologue !!!!! J'éspère qu'il vous a plus . Merci a ma béta lectrice : Dark Shooting Star.**

**(1) Le père de naruto s'appel Minato Namikaze !! c'est Tsunade dans le tome 40 chapitre 367 qui le dit on c'est également le nom de sa mère : Kushina Uzumaki.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue et a la prochaine alors****Reviews ( je suis longue a poster je présice )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : Amour improbable (ancien titre : A celui que j'ai, à jamais, aimé,...)**

Seresu: Merci, j'apprécie que ma fanfics plait a quelque uns .  
Springgirl: Ahah ! j'ai beaucoup aimer ta reviews ! Le passage sur _"les miss parfaites" _ma bien fait sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas je continu a écrire c'est pas des critique qui vont m'arrétée !  
Manu: Sasuke en prof sa va donner sasuke en prof lol... serieusement tu véra même si il est très beau tu voudras pas l'avoir en prof. mdr  
AngeDeFeu: Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir Gaara mais peut-être pas en petit frère... même si il doit être trooop beau !!!! Et pour le nom du père Naruto il s'apel Minato.  
Mizuka: Surement, en tout cas moi je suis pas prof de français ! Et risque pas ! Je préfrère les maths,... Je me sens dévisager lol.  
Shirenai: Si ton avis ne se prononce pas bé ne le prononce pas, ... Je sais que je m'exprime mal et alors ? Si y a des fautes c'est pas normal, miss gryffondor ma corriger. Et qu'es ce que ta contre les skater ? j'en connai plien et ils sont super simpa ( et canon... très canon même...), et d'abord c'est pas des " gros sabot" ca s'appel des vans !! Inculte. Et si t'aime pas le Yaoi, qu'es ce que ca peut me faire ? Et t'as pas qu'a en lire de plus c'est le début de la fic donc je vais me rattraper pour les fautes et les tournure de phrase, ect, et moi même début sur ce site donc les OOC, UA ect je les maitrise pas très bien . Et c'est parce que l'orthographe est nul que l'histoire l'est aussi ! De plus Naruto a 17 et Sasuke va en avoir 21 et 4ans d'écart c'est pas beaucoup ( dans gravitation Yuki et Sushi en ont 3 ).Et si ca te donne envie de gerber et bien va au chiotte et va dégeuler ta connerie en même temps. Heureusement que tu c'est se que c'est un Flash back ! je m'inquièterais pour toi sinon !(Y a bien une fille dans ma classe elle en serai capable,...) Je savais pas qu'on avais plus le droit de rire... Donc je te conseil pas la suite de ma fics puisque je risque de me taper des petits délires.

endoline: la suite est là. Lol merci d'avoir lu.

jujunou: Ouais Sasuke va pas être un prof très simpa xD. Il va sortir avec Naruto mais pas maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"Euh…Bonjour Madame…"  
La femme du secrétariat lève la tête vers nous et nous dévisage comme si on était des bêtes de foire. Elle ne doit pas s'être vue dans un miroir, elle est vieille, ridée, ses cheveux gris sont tirés dans un chignon serré, de petites lunettes rectangulaires trônent sur son nez et elle a un énorme grain de beauté ou je ne sais quoi sur le menton. M'obligeant à ne pas le regarder, je me décide à reprendre la parole.

"-Excusez moi, euh voila, mon frère et moi sommes nouveaux et ...  
-Frères ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.  
- Oui, je sais, alors...  
- Uzumaki Naruto et Sabaku no Gaara ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Hm ! Votre chambre se trouve à l'internat. Au fond de la cour, au  
bâtiment F, deuxième étage, septième chambre a gauche.  
-Merci..."

Après cette charmante discussion nous partons en direction du bâtiment "F".

On continue à marcher dans les couloirs. Ils sont plus ou moins remplis par des élèves de l'internat. On monte les étages pour enfin atterrir à l'étage indiqué par la chouette - la secrétaire. Sans un mot, je trouve la chambre qu'on nous a indiquée,et je fais signe à Gaara de venir près de moi. Ce serait le comble si je le perdais le premier jour, ... Bon O.K., il est grand mais je ne vais pas le laisser à part, de plus qu'il estinsociable! Non mais vraiment ! Ah, euh je m'éloigne là, ... Je frappe deux fois à la porte. On peut entendre à l'intérieur un gros BOUM, suivi d'un "Putain, t'es pas doué!" avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un mec. Un mec, qui, je dois le préciser, est affreusement bien foutu. Et oui je suis bi. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, les cheveux châtains, longs, attachés  
en bas du dos excepté deux mèches qui encadrent son visage fin, et ses yeux sont bizarrement blancs avec quelques reflets violets. Il a eu la bonne idée bien sûr de nous ouvrir en boxer, pour nous dévoiler son torse finement musclé et sa peau pâle. Après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas, je recroise ses yeux, je dois rougir puisqu'il me sourit d'un air mutin, il dirige ensuite son regard sur Gaara qu'il détaille puis il lui sourit, je devine sans difficulté que Gaara lui lance un regard noir. Il retourne son attention sur moi, toujours en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

"-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-On est nouveaux, et...  
-Neji, c'est qui ?"

Le dit Neji jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et déclare:

"-Ce sont les petits nouveaux !  
- Petits ?" M'exclamé-je, plus pour moi-même, en fronçant les sourcils.  
J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de petit ! Un autre garçon arrive derrière Neji en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et l'autre main sur l'embrassure de la porte. Il se permet un sifflement d'admiration en nous reluquant, ils doivent être gays tous les deux, je le sens bien,... Le mec derrière Neji a un look d'emo. Enfin, en tout cas il en a la coupe, des yeux noirs, la peau pâle mais moins que Neji, et ... il porte un uniforme ! UN UNIFORME ! Merdeuh! Bon ben on a un uniforme, papa aurait pu nous prévenir!  
Le brun laisse glisser sa main pour la poser sur la hanche de Neji. Ils doivent être ensemble... Dommage, ils sont beaux tous les deux.

"On vous attendait ! Moi je m'appelle Sai, et lui Neji." Neji qui continue de nous sourire.  
-Enchanté, moi c'est Naruto et c'est mon frère, Gaara.  
-Yo Gaara !" Sai tente un sourire vers Gaara mais ne récolte que du vide."  
- D'accord O.K..."

Je laisse échapper un petit rire qui fait sourire de plus belle Neji et sourire simplement Sai. Ils nous laissent entrer dans la chambre où ils nous conseillent de ne pas faire attention au désordre, désordre... Le mot est faible, mais vraiment très faible! On va bien s'entendre, par contre avec Gaara, ... C'est un vrai maniaque! Hihi, ça va être drôle.

La chambre dispose de deux lits superposés, de deux grandes armoires et de quatre bureaux. Y 'a plein de ligne sale par terre. Encore heureux, notre coté, le côté non-utilisé, est propre. Quoique le lit…emballages de bonbons, bouteilles vides, etc. Un vrai chantier. Sai s'affale sur son lit et reprend sa lecture et son mp3 tandis que Gaara et moi prenons chacun un lit, ou trône un uniforme noir. Je balance ma valise sur le lit et regarde l'intrus d'un regard noir. Deux mains sur mes hanches me sortent, dans un sursaut, de la "contemplation" de mon uniforme. Un torse se colle à mon dos et un souffle chaud vient chatouiller la peau de mon cou. Donc, surpris, je jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule pour voir Neji me sourire, il s'approche doucement de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

"-Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression qu'il te plait cet uniforme.  
-Non pas vraiment ..." Je soupire, faisant rire Neji.

Les deux mains sur mes hanches glissent, pour se retrouver sur mon ventre, se croisant, se faufilant sous ma chemise ouverte - je tiens à préciser que je suis habillé d'une chemise blanche par dessus un t-shirt noir, d'un baggy en jeans bleu et des Vans - il se colle un peu plus à moi, posant sa tête confortablement sur mon épaule et il commence un déhanchement lent mais marqué qui me fait lâcher un hoquet de surprise et monter le rouge aux joues. Un raclement me fait revenir à la réalité, nous tournons - Neji et moi - la tête pour voi Gaara avec un regard du genre :"si tu le touches ou si tu lui fait quoique ce soit, je te fous dans un avion qui va se scratcher en pleine mer, tu te fera découper par l'hélice d'un bateau, je donnerais tes restes à un requin qui s'échouera sur une plage et qui se fera découvrir et découper par des scientifiques qui feront brûler le tout dans une décharge, sans aucun regret, compris ?"(1) - dois-je préciser que le regard de mon petit frère adorable doux et gentil n'est pas pour moi mais pour Neji ?- Neji, qui lui n'a pas du comprendre ce que disait Gaara, déclare que s'il y avait un problème ou s'il voulait demander quelque chose qu'il le fasse auprès de Sai et que lui, il s'occupera de moi, avec un "d'accord?" à la fin accueilli par un froncement de sourcils.

Après nous être changés et avoir fait nos sac de cours - donc les affaires du genre livres, carnet, emploi du temps, etc, étaient déjà dans la chambre(2) - nous descendons pour aller dans la cours en attendant le début  
des cours.

x

La matinée se passe réellement bien. Je suis dans la même classe que Neji et Sai qui m'ont expliqué les cours, donné des conseils sur les profs, et des trucs du même genre. On passe la matinée à parler plus qu'autre chose. En fait c'est surtout avec Neji - qui s'est mis à côté de moi pour la plupart des cours- que je parle. Mais bon. Sai nous a promis de nous passer les notes alors tant pis si je ne suis pas tout. La classe a une bonne ambiance. Ils s'entendent tous bien, même s'ils ne sont pas tous amis, ils se  
parlent et s'amusent tous ensemble.

Je passe ma récréation avec Neji, Sai, Gaara, Hinata - c'est la cousine de Neji, ils se ressemblent beaucoup même- qui est dans la même classe que Gaara; Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji et Tenten - ces quatre-là sont en cours avec moi. On passe un bon moment a délirer et aussi à faire "la visite" de l'établissement, en fait, et ils m'expliquent le système(3).

La sonnerie retentit, amassant les élèves dans les escaliers et aux entrées des bâtiments. Après un bref "au revoir" à Gaara et un rendez vous a midi devant le bâtiment B, je vais avec Neji et Sai à la cafétéria. On a une heure de perm car - d'après ce que j'ai compris - la prof de français est partie en dépression... Je vais pas m'en plaindre, j'aime pas le français... j'aime pas les cours tout simplement...

A la cafétéria on s'assoit au fond, autour d'une toute petite table. Et là, des gens de notre classe viennent s'asseoir près de nous et pour mieux se "connaître" une charmante fille aux cheveux roses nous propose un "action ou vérité"...

* * *

(1)Désolée c'est un grand trip qu'on s'est pris l'année dernière '

(2)Je sais pas comment ça marche alors j'invente

(3) Je fais comme pour mon lycée les bâtiments B,C,D ect..

Merci a ma béta lectrice Dark Shooting Star. Et merci pour les reviews, mais j'en veu bien encore .


End file.
